


Baileys and Coffee

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss! Thor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Intern! Darcy, Sex Addiction, depressed Thor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Darcy is sweet like candy. But Thor gets drunk on her.Boss! Thor x Intern! Darcy.





	1. Chapter 1

**[01]**

故事总是开始于夏天。

希芙的车停在一栋居民楼下。她不耐烦地看了一下表，发现才过了五分钟。暑气使得在街上度过的每一秒钟都像是煎熬。她给在等待的人发了一条消息，威胁对方如果不立即出现在她面前，那就去挤地铁吧。

居民楼的大门被推开，希芙看到黛西被一个陌生男子亲昵地搂着肩走了出来。当然，几乎每一次黛西身边的人对希芙来说都是陌生的。男人依依不舍地抱着女孩亲吻了有长达两分钟之久，直到希芙暴躁地降下车窗，对他们喊道：“黛西，你来还是不来？！”

女孩被叫了名字，笑嘻嘻地推开了男伴，和他告了别，走到了希芙的车边，钻进了车厢里。

黛西看到希芙的表情，深知自己这位朋友的脾气，于是赶紧在被骂之前先开口道歉：“对不起嘛。我本来真的起得很早的，但是那个家伙非要拉着我再来一次……”

“没有男人你是会死吗？”希芙说话一向没在客气的。

“想到今天要去公司报道我就紧张得睡不着啊……所以只能转一下注意力啦。好希芙别生气啦，我请你吃饭好不好？”

希芙的气上来得快，消失得同样也很快。特别是对着这位好友，她总是忍不住拿出老妈子的心态来对待。“这次这个又是谁？”

“David？”黛西意识到希芙在问她昨晚的床伴，“我也不知道。好像是个小学老师，还是个狗狗训练师？”她捏了捏双眼之间的鼻梁，“某种程度上这俩职业也差不多。”

听到她奇怪的言论，希芙挑了挑眉。“说真的，为什么不选个男孩安定下来？”

黛西灰色的眼中总是有些忧郁的色彩。她盯着迅速后退的纽约街景，努力让自己的语气听起来轻松一些：“没有人喜欢我啊。”

“嗯？！你一周和多少不同的男人睡觉？”希芙说道，“难道一个靠谱的人都没有？”

黛西的语气听上去像在说一个和自己无关的玩笑：“靠谱的男人怎么会要一个刚认识就可以跟他们上床的女生？”

“那就不要跟他们上床。”

“那我为什么要认识他们？”黛西歪着头，仿佛真的想不通其中的逻辑。

希芙叹了口气，拿她没办法。

大约四十分钟之后，俩人就站在了阿斯加德集团大楼的一层门厅里。

希芙与好友拥抱告别，正要走向自己的部门，突然想到了什么，又返回来对左顾右盼一脸迷茫的黛西说道：“技术部男人很多，你确定能管得住自己双腿吗？”

黛西抬起手作起誓状，“当然！这个实习工作是你给我推荐的，我绝不给你丢脸！”

希芙满意地拍了拍她的肩，并祝她好运不要遇到老板突发奇想下来巡视。

听希芙平时讲，感觉这个老板是个很可怕又很不好搞定的人物。在黛西的脑海里面，他就是个穿着西装的凶巴巴老头子，整天叫员工重做企划，还没事就背着手下来各部门看看有谁能被开除。

呜，那我一个小实习生确实最好不要撞上才好。黛西想着，走进了技术部。

实习生能做的事有限，但是又多又繁杂。这些老员工好像特别庆幸办公室里终于来了个打杂的，赶紧把手上各种可有可无的小事一齐堆给了黛西。

黛西东奔西跑了一早上，几乎连脑子都没带。到了午休时间，员工们回家的回家，留下来的要么去了食堂吃饭要么去茶水间加热带来的便当。

阿斯加德大厦有无数的茶水间，就光是技术部门就有两个。但是黛西此刻只想安静一下，脑中适时地想起了今早路过的一个看起来没什么人的休息室。

黛西凭着记忆寻了过去。果然一个人也没有！这也太稀奇了。她毫不犹豫地走进去，用微波炉加热食物的同时，给自己打了杯咖啡喝。

小实习生没有想过，这里没有其他员工敢来可能是有原因的。比如，他们知道这里一般谁会来，就不约而同地避开了。

**[02]**

索尔·奥丁森忙完手上的事之后，休息时间都快过去了。他不知道去休息室还有没有意义。他揉了揉太阳穴，决定无论如何喝杯咖啡总不会有错。

推开门的时候，他有些吓了一跳。他太习惯门后是空无一人的休息室了。

可是此刻有个没见过的女孩抱着马克杯，正窝在那张几乎是他专属的小沙发上，似乎是正在发短信，时不时还露出微笑。

女孩察觉到有人进来，立即端坐整齐，喝了一大口咖啡，仿佛这样能给自己壮胆。然后她主动和他打起了招呼：“嗨！你好。”

索尔不冷不热地应了一句你好，走到橱柜边拿出一个同款的马克杯。

“我没想到有人会过来这边诶。”黛西说道。

索尔心想，这是应该我讲的话才对吧。他觉得又奇怪又陌生，他好像很多年没有和员工进行过这样的茶水间闲聊了。“嗯，这里一般没人来。”

“我叫黛西。你也在这里工作吗？”她说出了这句话，马上觉得自己好蠢，这整栋楼明明都是阿斯加德集团的。真是糟糕的闲聊方式。

她偷偷抬眼观察了一下这个男人。他个真高，穿着讲究合身的西装，脸也是很帅，可惜表情看起来有点苦逼。应该是其他部门的小头头。黛西在内心里分析得头头是道。

“是的。”他给自己倒了杯咖啡，说道：“我没见过你。”

黛西更加肯定了对方一定是个部门主管之类的角色。因为他身上气场太过于压迫，讲话也只用肯定句。“我是实习生啦。”她试图让自己不要紧张。

“噢，我也做过实习生。”索尔似乎逐渐找回了聊天的状态，“很无聊吧？”

“实际上忙得我没时间想别的东西。”黛西抠着马克杯上面的纹理，说道：“一闲下来才觉得累得要命。”

“那希望你能存活下来。”索尔看了眼时间，知道自己得回到办公室去了。他脸上的表情没有什么变化，但心中莫名地愉快，“我得走了。”

黛西和他道了别看着他离开。下午的某一刻，她突然间意识到，这个人根本没告诉她名字啊。

真是个粗鲁的家伙。可是黛西脑中却克制不住浮现出他的身影，让她心底莫名地火热起来。

唔。她 _好像_ 想要他。

**[03]**

连续几天，黛西都在午休时间碰到了他。他还是那样冷冷的。有其中几天他下来得甚至比她还早，黛西到的时候他就已经在休息室了。

他好像很孤独。这是黛西的新发现。

他是真的不怎么喜欢说话，黛西可以理解每个人的性格有异。但是他连吃饭的时候都不刷手机，这就有点不寻常了。好像这世界上没有什么他关心也没有任何值得他开心的事。

他坐在餐桌前默默地吃着午餐，仿佛和世界脱节，整个人看起来就像博物馆里的展品。如果不是黛西主动和他搭话的时候他还会应答，她简直要怀疑他是不是机器人了。

但偏偏这样更让黛西感到欲火焚身。

今天是周五，黛西整整一周没有和人做过了，好像忍耐了到了临界点。

中午在休息室遇到他的时候，黛西无法忽视他身上散发出的浓浓男性荷尔蒙了。她无法停止想象那套好看的西装包裹下是什么样的一具身体。

“你好。”黛西勉勉强强地吐出一个词。

现在就连坐在他对面都会让她心跳加快了，她不得不夹紧了双腿。

“你好，黛西。”他好像没有前几次见面那么冷了。

“你一直没告诉我你的名字。”

男人似乎犹豫了一下，“索尔。我叫索尔。”

“好的，索尔。”黛西重复了一下这个略显生僻的名字。

索尔见她神色如常，没有因为听到这个名字而仓惶逃窜，一时间不知道是喜还是忧。这个迷糊的女孩是真的连自己实习的公司的老板名字都不知道。

黛西则是在盘算着另一件事。嗯，这个男人明显不是技术部的，所以是不是说——

“索尔。”黛西又叫了他的名字，令他认真地抬起头来看着她，“我想问你个问题。”

“请说。”他有些担心她是不是看出了什么。毕竟要他承认他装成普通员工只是为了有人陪他吃饭，他是绝对做不到的，

“你想做爱吗？”

索尔差点被咖啡呛到，有一瞬间他怀疑自己是不是听错了。坐在身边的黑发女孩看起来认真又无辜，好像她刚刚是在问他要不要尝一口她带来的午餐一样。

“什么？！”

“我压力大的时候就很想要……”她一副很自然的样子解释道：“你工作应该也蛮累的吧？所以我就问看看。”

“我……我不确定。”索尔不知道自己居然会说话结巴。

“别担心，可以先试一下。”黛西站起了身，向他伸出了一只手，似乎是在邀请他随她一起去。

索尔鬼使神差般地跟了上去。黛西拉着他，出了休息室，把他推进了旁边的消防通道。

这个女孩好大的胆子。索尔有些气恼，却又带着一丝期盼似的不想阻止她。没想到接下来她更加乱来了。她直接跪在了他面前，解起了他的皮带。

太荒唐了。索尔的理智部分想着，但在他小腹燃烧的情欲又默许她继续往下做。他解开了西装外套的扣子，脱下了外套搭在胳膊上，把衬衫下摆扯了出来。于此同时女孩也成功地拉下了他的西装裤链。

索尔被女孩的一系大胆的列举动刺激得已经勃起了，他感到她熟练地握住自己的分身撸动了一下，然后敏感的前端就被温热的口腔细细地包裹住了。他没控制住发出一声低低的呻吟。

女孩抬起眼看他，只见他禁欲的圣洁脸庞因情欲而扭曲。她的技巧实在是太好了，他没能坚持多久就达到了临界点。操，鬼知道他有多久没有这样被服侍过了。射精的前一刻他想拔出来，但是却被女孩阻止，含得更进去了。他只能惊慌地射进她的嘴里。

沉浸在高潮余韵里的索尔有些目眩神迷。他看着女孩舔了舔嘴唇，用舌头帮他把残留在柱身上的精液都清理了个干净，然后把还没有疲软的阴茎塞回了他的西装裤里。

“还满意吗？”她开心地看着他，眨了眨眼。她的神情如此纯真可爱，一点都不像刚刚给男人口交完的样子。

“我……还挺喜欢的。”索尔无法违心地说不，他把皮带系好，穿上了西装外套。“真是意外啊。”

“那晚上去我家好不好？”

她撒娇的样子简直令索尔想答应她所有的要求。“好。但下班那一会我有个会议，你能在家里等我吗？”

疯了。我一定是疯了。

黛西嘴角上扬，眼睛变成了两弯月亮，“当然好呀。”


	2. Chapter 2

**[04]**

下班之后黛西快快乐乐地到超市采购了一番，然后回家做了大扫除。索尔每天看起来都那么讲究，她猜测他也是极爱干净的人，所以她连床单都换了新的。

黛西准备好一切洗完澡之后，考虑了一下要不要换上性感内衣和丝袜。不是每个人都好这口，她对索尔也丝毫不了解。最后她还是决定一切从简，这一次做完如果感觉好的话，再来讨论癖好的问题也不迟。

就这样等了好几小时，索尔还没有出现。黛西看着屋里的光线逐渐暗下去，有那么一刻她觉得自己好傻，连人家手机号都没拿到，现在连发短信问一句都不行。

中午索尔就口头问了她地址而已，换做是她自己连这行地址都不一定记得住呢，他是不是在委婉地拒绝而她没意会到？

黛西有一点点沮丧，但很快又打起了精神，拿起手机看看通讯录里有没有可以约出来的人。说实话这也不是她第一次被男人放鸽子了。她一向没什么自尊心，否则她早该活不下去了。

她打开了David的号码，在对话框里写好了短信，但思考再三还是删除了。毕竟是她自己约的索尔，万一他真的来了，却撞上了另一个人男人，那可就不妙了。

看来今晚还是注定要自己过了。黛西很快就调整好了心态，打开了电脑写起了作业。

时间差不多快到九点的时候，家里的门铃突然响了。黛西看了一下身上的小鸭子睡衣和睡裤，心想糟糕来不及换了，只能硬着头皮去打开了门。

来人正是索尔。他愣愣地站在门外，狭窄幽暗的楼道衬得他体格更加高大了。他身上还穿着早上相同的那套墨蓝色西装，看来是家也没回直接从公司过来的。

黛西犹豫要不要给他一个吻。有些男人只做爱，但绝不接吻，她不确定索尔是不是这一种。

“不好意思这么迟才来。”

索尔一进门就脱了外套，扯掉了领带。黛西见状机灵地递给他一个衣架，让他把外套挂在门口的衣帽架上。

“没关系。”黛西看着索尔把自己扔进了客厅的沙发里，小小的沙发瞬间被挤占满了。“呃，你吃过了吗？”

“还没。但我没有胃口。”索尔闭上了双眼，一副在养神的样子。

黛西知道不是所有男人上门都会急着做爱的。有的人喜欢聊上一两小时的天，甚至聊去大半夜都有可能。对于有些人来说办不到和完全陌生的人做那么亲密的事，所以会先交流一下“增进一下感情”。

索尔看起来不像是喜欢聊天的类型，像他这样的人往往还特别注重隐私。如果他没有开口的话黛西也不好主动寻找话题。她决定用其他办法来替他放松。

黛西轻轻地把双手放在他脖子的两边，为他按摩起了肩部。他眯着眼睛很享受的样子，黛西也就大胆地继续下去。她的手指感受到他结实的肌肉形状，不禁又心动了起来。

过了一会，索尔睁开了眼。他的脸正好在她正下方，突然就这样四目相对，黛西心跳加速了起来。她发现他的眼睛是很美丽的蓝色，就像一片无人探访的孤独海域。

“你现在想做吗？”在迷失于那片海域之前，黛西先开口打破了沉默。

索尔支起了上身靠在沙发上，要黛西过去。他抱住了她，让她坐在了他的腿上，隔着她的睡衣抚摸揉捏起了她胸前的柔软，并掰过她的脸和她接吻。

噢，他是接吻派。而且吻技很不错。

黛西心痒得不行，情不自禁骑在他腿上，隔着布料在他结实的大腿肌肉上偷偷地摩擦着。索尔发现了她这点自娱自乐的行为，轻笑着在她腰间掐了一把。

“我们去床上，kid。”

黛西搂紧了他的脖子，任由他抱起，穿过屋子把她放在了床上。两个人很快都脱去了多余的衣服，索尔健美的躯体压了上来，把她困在了身下。

他把头埋进她脖颈之间，舔吻着她的锁骨。黛西注意到他的头发呈暗金色，鬓角有颜色更浅的发丝混在其中。她想到对方年纪也许比她一开始想象的还要年长。她突然按住他的肩膀，出言道：“我知道现在问这个可能有点晚了……”

索尔立即停下了动作，“怎么了？”

“你结婚了吗？”黛西看着他的眼睛，解释道：“我不想和已婚男人做，会有麻烦的。”

“未婚。”索尔重新压上了她，又补充了一句：“单身。”

黛西这才安心了下来。她拉开床头柜，一柜子五颜六色包装的套套呈现在二人面前。索尔皱了皱眉，看着她伸出手在里面划拉着找了半天，然后他亲自出手挑出了一个尺寸第二大的。

“你确定吗？”黛西笑嘻嘻地按住他的手，“大部分男人其实对自己都没有什么数。”

“然而我一向有数。”索尔居然没有生气，心平气和地撕开了包装。

索尔有着和他年纪相符的耐心。他丝毫不急于满足自己硬到发痛的下体，非得要连口带手地把她弄得先高潮了几次，然后才不紧不慢地进入她的身体，循序渐进地带她体验极乐。

黛西之前和许多人做过，从来没有一个人能够器大的同时活还真的那么好的。索尔喜欢听人求他，喜欢掌控局势。交融的过程中她的祈求就没有断过，先是求他进来，再是求他快一点，更快一点，最后不得不流着眼泪哀求他让她高潮……

性爱果然是体力活。索尔才把套套扯掉就开始喊饿了。

黛西很满足心情特别好，亲自下厨给他做了一份意面。

“我从来不知道意面能这么好吃。”

“是因为你太饿了吧。”黛西怎么也得谦虚一下，然后问道：“你想喝酒吗？”

黛西的酒柜上密密麻麻地排列了有将近二十个酒瓶子，大部分都只喝了一半。索尔把每一支都看过去，评价道：“作为一名大学生你的选红酒的品味还不错。”

黛西挠挠头，其实她完全不懂酒，“这些都是来我家的人带来的，实际上我只喜欢喝那种甜甜的酒。”

索尔的好心情不知怎么的就一下消散了大半。他深吸了一口气，问道：“黛西，告诉我，你是不是……”他试图寻找一个不那么伤人的说法。

“妓女？”黛西无所谓似的吐出这个词，让索尔内心颤了一下，“如果说妓女的定义是收钱和人上床，那我应该是吧。”

“你收钱吗？”索尔不知道这样问妥不妥，他本应该提前弄清楚的。如果是双方自愿的性爱，他不在乎付出一点物质上的回馈。现在可好，表现得好像要白嫖人家小姑娘一样了。

“嗯。有些人会主动给钱，我也需要钱，也就收下了。”她好像没有觉得这有什么不好意思，“不过很少有人会这么做，我也从没有主动开口要过。”

缺钱？噢，当然了。索尔看过她的资料，知道她是在校大学生，和很多其他人一样背着沉重的助学贷款。

索尔沉默不语，空气中一时只有空调运行的嗡嗡噪声。黛西猜到大约他会怎么看待她。以往也有人这样想过，她并不在乎，但是这一次她偏偏就想解释：“在你谴责我之前，我先说一句，我确实试过打工了。”

一开口却被一种无力感压垮了。索尔这年纪的人难道生活压力不会更大吗？人家只是来找些乐子，为什么要逼他听她那些幼稚的破事呢？于是也就懂事地跟着沉默了。

因为家庭的情况黛西差一点高中就辍学去打工，好在教导员不肯放弃她，上门劝说了好多次她的家人，她才得以坚持下来。进入大学之后黛西一度同时打了三四份工，但是最终学业挂了科。世界上的确有能二者兼顾的人，但是黛西不是，她清楚自己并不太聪明，能力也有限，平凡到甚至有些卑微。

当然，没必要把这些事告诉每一个质疑她为什么出卖身体的人。

“我没有想谴责你。”索尔他很明白不是每个人都一生下来就有一个庞大的集团公司等待继承的。

“其实我真的挺笨的。”黛西低着头去看桌子上的纹路，仿佛那是什么有趣的东西。

索尔很不适应这样的场景。居然会有人在他面前坦坦荡荡地承认“我很笨”。从来都是各种人努力在想他证明自己有多聪明能干，即使事实上并不是那样。

那这时候该怎么办？安慰她“你才不笨”吗？离上一次类似的场景已经过去太久了，没有人敢跑到他面前求抚慰。

“……那也不代表就你做不好事情。”他憋出了一句话，没发觉自己听起来还是像一个上司老板。他把空盘子放进了厨房水池里，顺手打开水把它洗了。

黛西没有想到他会主动洗盘子，她看着他裸着上身只穿着西装裤，满手泡沫的样子似乎有些可爱。

待他把手擦干，黛西就过去从后面抱住了他的腰，把脑袋靠在了他光裸的背部上。他的皮肤温度因为冷气变得有些低，她把发热的脸颊贴在上面很是舒服。

“现在时间还早，你想再来一次吗？”

索尔转过身，俯身吻住了她的嘴唇。

**[05]**

做完第二次以后，黛西反而睡不着觉了。索尔已经起了身，在穿衣服了。她爬到床边，伸出胳膊去抱住了他的腿，“你要走了吗？”

索尔正扣衬衫扣子的手停顿了一下，低下头看她，“有点晚了，不好打扰你休息。”

“明天是周末诶️，谁要休息啦。”黛西拉住他的手晃悠着，“留下来嘛。”

索尔没想到她会愿意让他留下来。今晚能够搂着这个女孩入眠，他不想承认这个提议有多么诱人。

“我……没带睡衣和牙刷。”他决定还是拿出理智抗争一下。

黛西迅速起身，打开了衣柜，埋头进去翻找了一会，然后拿出了一件T恤和运动短裤丢给他。“我还有一次性牙刷！等我找给你，不许溜走噢。”

索尔抖开了这件T恤，发现上面还印着大学logo，很明显是男款。他眼神一暗，不知道是想到了什么，但什么也没说，而是脱下了衬衫，换上了T恤和短裤。上面似乎残留着和床单同样的洗涤液的味道。

黛西很快举着把一次性牙刷回来了。看到换好衣服的索尔她露出了一丝意外的神情。她没想到这套衣服他穿起来这么合身，明明她穿起来就像套了麻袋的人偶一样。

索尔接过了她递过来的牙刷，走进浴室，撕开了包装纸带。有那么一瞬间一些画面浮上了脑海，他克制不住地想象其他男人在这件屋子里，做着和他一样的事情的样子。

是的，黛西甚至没有试图去隐瞒，也不费尽心思地去给他营造“你是唯一一个”的错觉。

为什么你非要那么诚实？他盯着镜子，倒影中看得到黛西正在床上滚来滚去，似乎心情很愉快。

索尔这辈子最讨厌的就是谎言，但是他从来没有想过女孩的诚实却会让他感到难过。


	3. Chapter 3

**[06]**

一整个周末，索尔差点没能回家。他没有预料到女孩的这个小小屋子里会有快乐的矿藏。

他们明明没有做什么特别的事情，不过是整天在床上腻歪，感觉来了就做爱，累了就抱在一起接吻。其间他们之间甚至没有什么对话，但索尔没有一刻感觉到无聊。

两人离开床的时间屈指可数，眼看着房间照进来的晨光缓缓地变暗变黄，最终又被夜色覆盖，周末的一天就这样无所事事地过去了。

一般情况下他周末会怎么度过呢？

索尔回想了一下，除了必不可少的运动以外几乎也都是在工作，或者在比这个屋子不知大多少倍的空荡荡的家里换着地方发呆。偶尔会有人送东西上门，但也不会停留太久。没有亲人，也没有算得上朋友的人。员工怕他怕得若是没有必要绝不会出现在他面前。陌生人也会被他的阴郁吓得绕道走。

黛西可真是奇怪：一个离不开性爱的女孩，饥渴过度了才会冒冒失失地找上他。她似乎时常处在搞不清楚状况的状态下，所以才没有被他吓跑吧。

有人作伴的感觉原来是这样的，简直会令人上瘾。

索尔自觉足够成熟稳重能够拒绝任何诱惑了，但还是放任自己在黛西家多度过了一个晚上。

周日他难得起床很晚，硬是磨磨蹭蹭到下午才穿戴整齐与她告别。要不是她掩盖不住的不耐烦情绪多多少少刺痛了他，也许他还能再厚着脸皮再留一会。

黛西送走了索尔，回到了一个人的小天地。

想来她还是更习惯独处。从前她也从来没遇到过愿意待这么久的男人。

说实话，她并不讨厌索尔在她屋里的感觉。只是男人的停留令她乱了阵脚，她不知道怎么应对。

**[07]**

周一黛西又在那个没人的休息室见到索尔。

他像没事人一样，像对待同事那样礼貌地同她打招呼，然后进行一两句不痛不痒的闲聊。

她一度以为对他来说，上周末的风流韵事大概也像一次性洗漱用品一样，用完了不再需要了就可以丢在脑后。

黛西没有多加在意，她继续每天约不同的男人来家里。

直到周五的时候。索尔喝完咖啡准备回办公室，忽然问了她一句，今晚我可以去你家吗？

黛西眼中有些惊讶，犹犹豫豫地应了一句，晚一点吧。

**[08]**

这一次索尔不打算空着手去。他在家里的酒窖选了一瓶红酒，却突然想起了黛西说过她喜欢喝甜甜的酒。于是就出门到街区的超市买了一瓶Baileys。

到黛西家楼下的时候还是早了有二十分钟。

他只好熄了火，在车里静静地坐着。连车上的广播也没有开，街上的嘈杂隔着车窗，仿佛是另一个世界的声音。

他很习惯这样的状态。

差不多到了点，索尔拿上酒瓶下了车。

经过居民楼门厅的时候，他与另一个匆匆出门的男人擦肩而过，没有引起他太多的注意。

他上了楼，按了门铃。

黛西很快跑来开了门，她整个人看起来有些乱糟糟的，但是屋子还是收拾得非常整洁。

“我带了甜甜的酒。”索尔举了一举手上深棕色的酒瓶。

“啊，我喜欢Baileys。谢谢你。”黛西接过了酒瓶，在他脸颊上印下了一个吻，跑进厨房取酒杯。

两个人喝着甜腻的奶油味酒精，有一句没一句地聊着，一瓶酒很快要见了底。

索尔先主动吻上了她。她有些微熏，脸颊泛着红晕，嘴唇尝起来是太妃糖的味道。

他们互相为对方脱衣服，很快就搂搂抱抱着倒在了床上。

她的长发凌乱地披散下来，有几缕扫在了他脸上。他脑中有什么东西瞬间被击碎了。

他闻到了另一种古龙水的味道。不是他常用的那款，和刚刚楼道中走过的那个男人身上一样。

他突然变得烦躁了起来。他翻过她身子，掰开她的双腿，粗暴地插了进去。当然没有受到什么阻碍，因为在不久之前已经有别的男人替她开发过身体了。

他一巴掌重重地打在她臀部，雪白的肌肤上留下了红红的掌印。

他昏了头。但是有些话现在可以说，不会让他像个嫉妒的老傻子。

他从后面掐住了女孩的脖子，用力地在她的身体里抽插进出，搞得她惊叫连连。“技术部的那些人也操过你吗？”他在她耳边问道。

“技术部……不……不行，我答应过朋友……”女孩被顶得只能用无力的鼻腔音回答。

他好像完全没打算放过她，用更加猛烈的攻势表达了对这个答案的不满，“那街上的人呢？随便一个人也可以像我这样操你吗？”

“不……要看情况……啊！”女孩的敏感点被他折磨般地顶撞碾压，弄得她再也说不出一句完整的话。

真是个小笨蛋，都不懂得说一句“我是你一个人的”。

再折腾下去也于心不忍了，于是他换了一个姿势，抬起她的腿跨在他的肩上。用这个姿势她很快地达到了高潮，他也紧接着攀上了巅峰。

黛西气喘吁吁地趴在他的胸口。她莫名地喜欢听他的心跳声，似乎比任何人的都跳动地沉稳有力。

过了一会，他的胸腔振动，说出了一句令她惊慌的话：“为什么你约了别人还要约我？”

一阵老鹰捉小鸡般的眼神追堵，黛西还是不得不说了实话：“他对我很好，我不好意思拒绝他。”

“是会给你钱的人之一吗？”索尔异常冷静地问道。

黛西点点头。

“那为什么还叫我来？”

“我喜欢和你做。”她眨了眨眼，看起来很是真诚。

索尔知道她不会说谎，她说这话绝不是为了讨他欢心。他一时又兴奋了起来，刚射完的阴茎又火热地硬了起来，在他的小腹上富有生命力地跳动着。

这一次他丝毫不着急，而是把黛西抱了过来，仔仔细细地亲吻她，用手指抚遍她脸庞的每一寸。

黛西被他吻得好似浑身的骨头都化作了蜜一般。她向下滑了下去，要为他口交，也想让他感受下这种酥麻爽快感。

索尔把手指插进女孩的发丝，手臂也就跟随着她小脑袋的动作上下起伏。

他渐渐地忘了形，不自觉地吐露出了一句心里想的话：“黛西，不要再见其他男人了好不好？”

听到这句话，她动作一滞，停了下来。她抬起脸蛋看他，脸上的表情叫他痛苦害怕。

他知道是自己逾越了。他就像一个蠢蛋男人一样，和人家上了一次床就觉得能对她发号施令了吗？

她看上去果然是生气了，“为什么？！”

“我不喜欢……”索尔也不知道怎么挽回这个场面。

黛西爬了起来，套了一件T恤就跑到了客厅。

索尔也只能跳起来跟过去。她就像一直生气炸毛的猫一样在屋里窜来窜去，不给索尔抱，又没胆量赶他走。

“凭什么……”她嘟嘟囔囔地缩在沙发一角，不让索尔靠近，“你又不是我谁……有什么资格管我？！”

索尔的耐心也快耗尽了。他知道是自己有错，但黛西这样任性的样子让他感觉无法掌控，他简直要疯了。

他在衣服堆里找到了手机，迅速发了一条短信。过了几分钟，黛西的手机响起了提示音。她疑惑地看了他一眼。

索尔指了一下她的手机，说道：“现在我有些资格管你了吗？”

黛西一把拿过手机，看到是银行发来的短信通知。她公司的工资卡账户刚刚汇入一笔钱，正好是她这期学贷的金额。

黛西从手机屏幕上抬起头来，说道：“你这是要包养我吗？”

“看你怎么定义包养了。如果是给你足够的钱，只和我一个人上床的话，那么是的，是包养你。”

“我告诉你，如果你以为我会像言情小说里面有骨气的女主角一样把钱扔回你脸上，你可就大错特错了。”黛西把手机塞进沙发缝里面，“我确实需要钱。”

“我没看过言情小说。小说里都这么写吗？”

“咳，反正笨蛋才会这样做。”黛西说道。

“我也这么觉得。”索尔微微点头表示赞同。

“有了这笔钱我终于可以推掉兼职了！再见了小学生崽子们！”她兴奋地欢呼了一下。

“如果不够我可以再加。”

“够的够的！”

“那可以好好听我说话了吗？”索尔走过去，坐到了她身边，得到了她点头示意。“对不起，黛西。”

“哈？”黛西一脸不可思议。她爬到了索尔腿上，手臂勾住了他的脖子，“你现在是金主了！金主爸爸不需要给任何人道歉。快把话收回去。”

索尔挑了挑眉。

“我跟你道歉还差不多。”黛西俏皮地说道：“对不起。”

索尔捏了一下她的鼻尖。“你还真的一点自尊也没有啊。”

“是你办事方法蛮讨厌的。”

“但是有效。”他逗弄她，“贪财鬼。”

“臭阔佬。”黛西假装生气，“难怪没人喜欢你。”

“你这话说得倒是没错。”

“没关系，也没人喜欢我啊。”

**[09]**

对待黛西这种穷女孩，索尔本来自有办法。

要控制这样的女孩再容易不过了，给她买贵重的礼物，名贵的衣服包包，带她出入高级餐厅，让她过上离开了他就绝对无法实现的奢侈生活。没有人能够拒绝这一套。毕竟见过了天堂长什么样子的人，谁会愿意回到阴沟里去？

但是这一招居然在黛西这里失效了。

除了性之外，她对其他东西的欲求都很低。她似乎真的分辨不出5美元和500美元的红酒的区别，觉得Zara和Chanel一样都是往身上穿的东西。

这下让索尔慌了神，因为他正在一天天的陷入她这个会让他窒息的沙坑。

黛西恰到好处的任性性格让他欲罢不能，若不是她大部分时候都一副呆头呆脑的模样，他真要以为她是心机深重，知晓男人的软肋，所以才能把他吃得死死的了。  
  
索尔倒希望黛西真的是个想挤进上流社会的拜金女。

这样的女人他见过不少，拼命想用一颗钻戒套牢一个有钱男人以保证下半辈子衣食无忧。

如果黛西肯像那些女人一样欺骗他，他会愿意上她的当。

一开始索尔总是带着不信任的眼光，冷冷地观察这个女孩，看看她到底哪一刻会露出马脚。久而久之反而让索尔感觉到了自己的滑稽——他自认为重要的那些东西，在她眼里根本不存在。

他没想到黛西的笨会体现在这里，似乎她从来没有考虑到过有他这个捷径可取。

她需要钱，但却没那么喜欢钱。

她想要的就只有快乐，可惜这是索尔唯一给不了她的东西。

因为他自己也不快乐。


	4. Chapter 4

**[10]**

坦诚在金钱买来的关系里面重要吗？索尔不太确定。

他认识黛西仅仅一月有余，但是与她亲密的程度比他过去五六年有过的经历加起来还要多。然而女孩依然对他的身份一无所知，他也错过了自我介绍的最佳时机。

出于某种幼稚的心态，索尔暗自玩起了“看看她到底需要多久才会发现真相”的游戏。她发现的时候会怎么样？也许会大惊失色，或者会和他闹脾气，无论是哪一种他都有些期待。

索尔自觉年长许多，这个年轻女孩的心性在他看来就像自来水一样透明，可她又时常做出他意料之外的举动。

这不过是个普通的午休时间，索尔就像往常一样到休息室喝咖啡。他是北欧人的后裔，又在瑞典度过了少年时期，毫无疑问地带回了一些斯堪的纳维亚半岛的习惯。在阿斯加德，员工里几乎没有人知道，在Fika*时间休息室里摆放的刚刚烤出来的肉桂卷、奶油杏仁蛋糕、巧克力燕麦球和莓果曲奇是谁的心意。

当然，是奥丁森先生本人。是他亲自试遍附近街区所有的烘培品店才挑选出来的最接近北欧口味的点心。今天他们额外送来了苹果蛋糕，索尔迫不及待地想叫黛西试试看，但他自然不会想表现得过于明显。于是在黛西来之前他偷偷地把盛糕点的盒子挪了个位置，放在了她经常坐的地方边上。

黛西是带着慌张的神色匆匆走进来的。她眉头紧锁，仿佛刚刚闯了什么祸似的。

“索尔。”她快速地移动到他身边，说道：“刚才在外面，有个同事跟我说这间休息室一般是总裁先生才会来的。”她满脸忧愁，“要是让他发现我们随便进来吃吃喝喝还不洗杯子可怎么办。”

索尔假装喝咖啡，黛西只能看到马克杯的杯底，和他从杯口边缘露出沙金色的眉毛。他毫不在意地说道：“他不会介意的。而且杯子有专门的人清洗。”

“诶？”黛西一屁股坐到沙发上，用双手撑着脸，一脸苦恼，“可是听说他很凶的……”

马克杯忽然被放下，和玻璃桌面碰撞，发出了一声不和谐的声响。黛西也吓了一跳，抬起头去看索尔。他们视线相交的一刻，她脑中产生了一个想法的火星，然后愈演愈烈，一切事情都在她眼前明晰了起来。

“好像哪里……不对？”她跳了起来，用拳头敲着自己脑袋，“对哦！……你……你就是总裁本人？！”

“我从来没说过我不是啊。”索尔面无表情地说道。他有点期待这样能够吓到她，毕竟她刚刚才在他本人面前说了他坏话呢。他会很满意看到她眼睛变得像兔子一样红红的，就好像被欺负了一样。

然而她没有。她居然大笑了起来，跑过来跳到了他腿上，把他手上的面包卷碰得掉了他一身渣。

“原来是总裁大人呐。”她放肆地亲吻着他带着肉桂香气的嘴唇，看着他无动于衷的样子，就更加大胆地把手伸到下面，隔着他的西装裤揉了一下他的下身。

“别闹。”索尔把食物放回盒子里，去捉她不安分的手。这明明是工作的场合，他居然由着她这样胡来。可是她已经得逞了，他感觉到自己硬邦邦的阴茎抵着内裤布料，是那么敏感，摩擦得有些发痛。此时他只想将欲望解放出来。

她轻易地挣脱他敷衍的束缚，把手盖在他火热的欲望上面，她调皮地按捏着他，西装裤下显出了他的形状，一览无余。“嗯……我忘记了……别闹是什么意思来着？是叫我继续吗？”

“在公司里面不要做这种事情。”他挂在悬崖边的理智这样拒绝道，却不由自主地收紧手臂，搂紧了她的腰。

“知道了知道了。”她哼哼着应答，动手解开了他的皮带，拉下裤链，然后把西装裤连带着内裤往下拉一些，直到刚好他的欲望从束缚中跳脱了出来。索尔上身一身正装整整齐齐，下面阴茎却直挺挺地耸立在他两腿间，看上去有那么一丝滑稽。

“我要回去工作了。”他违心地警告着，却不肯装模作样地动手去阻止她，也不表示决心地去拉扯一下裤子。

“意思就是叫我快点吗？好嘞。”黛西不会傻到看不出男人此时的口是心非。她掀开了裙子，快速地脱掉了内裤，扔到了一边空的椅子上。她扶着他的庞然巨物，小心翼翼地往上坐。那熟悉的形状挤进了入口，正在一寸寸地入侵自己的身体，用了好一会才进到了最里面。她停顿了一下，身体逐渐适应了他的存在，然后她才扶着他的肩膀，像一位无畏的骑手一样运动了起来。

真是。不可理喻的。小东西。太过分了。索尔想说的话语到嘴边，溢出口变成了低低的呻吟。他完全被快感淹没，理性和魂一样都不知道飞到了哪里，身体跟随着原始的本能律动着。再快一点，再深一点。她一只手与他十指紧扣，把他引向了高潮。

索尔释放尽的那一刹那，才意识到自己做了什么。“我射在你里面了！！”

“别慌，小爹地。”黛西起身，一股白浊的液体跟随着他的性器一同滑了出来，“我有在吃药。”她抽了面巾纸把他和自己都清理了干净，然后站起来去寻找内裤。

索尔也起身穿好了裤子。刚才的高潮来得太强烈，仿佛脑子里炸开了一个小型核弹，他一时半会还缓不过来，用有些笨拙的动作整理好了皮带。

“留在里面的，晚上你要帮我清理哦。”黛西拍了拍裙子上的皱褶，抬眼看他，其中满含暧昧不明的笑意。

“嗯。”索尔简单地应了一句，像是故意在用冷淡对抗她火辣的邀约，实则是还没有完全恢复因为剧烈的性爱而变得迟缓的语言能力。他走到了门边，出去之前又回头指了指桌上的盒子，说道：“记得吃蛋糕。”

**[11]**

“你是不是不开心？”黛西躺在索尔的臂弯里，壮起胆子问道。

当然，我们之间只是金钱交易的关系——黛西不断地在心里告诉自己——是友好合作的那种。所以还是有“友”的成分在里面。就像朋友一样地关心一下，应该不会太越界吧？

他沉默了一段时间，安静得黛西以为他睡着了。她抬头看了他，对上他睁着的双眼。那双眼睛在昏暗的光线里也显得黯淡，似乎没有什么神采，不知是因为累还是什么别的。

“我不知道。”他最终还是开口了，声音像从很远的地方传过来似的，“我只是感觉不到东西。而且我习惯了。”

很久以前并不是这样的。从前人们都觉得他是个无忧无虑的漂亮富家男孩，有些被宠坏了。甚至他的性子里还透着些恰到好处的恶劣，因为他有资本。他住在云中的城堡里面过着梦幻的生活，但有一天一切都开始坍塌坠落。他清醒之后只发现父母不在了，他一个朋友也都没剩下，父亲奥丁奉献了一生的阿斯加德也摇摇欲坠。他迷幻了一些日子。心理医生暗示他的情况不太乐观。

可他没有时间低落。他在最短的时间内被逼迫着长大，又在接下来的十几年里恢复了阿斯加德的荣光，甚至比父亲当年做得还要好。阿斯加德如今像一台能够完美的机器，即使他愿意放开方向盘，整个企业也能够有序地运行下去。可是他做不到，他没办法面对空闲的后果。孤独的顽疾积累了这么多年，一直在伺机爆发，要了他的命。

“嗯，不开心好像不是一个值得被习惯的状态。”

“不需要担心我。跟你在一块的时候我就挺开心的。”

听到这句话，黛西的心脏加快重重地跳了几下。她马上就反应过来，索尔只是在陈述一个事实，怎么经过她脑子的解读就有了浪漫色彩呢？果然无论如何还是小女生的想法啊。他喜欢和她做爱，这能给他带来快乐，不然他也不会愿意付钱给她。仅此而已。

她还是没能克制住，记忆中的一角已经偷偷把索尔刚刚说那句话的样子纪录了下来。她在底下加了注释：至少这样很像被人喜欢的样子。黛西知道以后她一定会经常在回忆中翻出这一幕来回味。

“索尔。”她轻轻地叫他名字，“你以后想做什么？”

索尔一时间被这句小孩子般的问话问得愣住了。“我这个年纪的人一般不考虑这个了。”况且作为一个以社会标准看来十分成功的男人，也没有人真的会关心他是不是还有什么未竟的梦想。

“活跃下思路嘛。你总不可能真的把所有想做的事情都做完了吧？那退休之后的生活呢？一定有什么事是你特别感兴趣的吧？”

退休之后做什么？索尔还真的认真考虑了一下。他这辈子大概不可能结婚有孩子了，极有可能依然是孑然一身的状态。他想起了最繁忙的那段时间他养成的品鉴红酒的习惯。“也许会买个酒庄自己种葡萄酿酒吧。”

“哇哦，我本来还在期待你说骑山地自行车之类的东西。”

“那你呢？”空调好像温度有点低，索尔忍不住把她搂得更紧了一些。

“让我抄袭一下你的主意。如果哪天我真的能把债都还完，我想要开个小酒吧。”

“你不是不懂酒吗？”索尔笑了一笑，“我以为你只喝甜甜的酒。”

“我可以雇一个懂的人啊。”黛西貌似认真的盘算了起来，“然后我就只负责收钱，拿了钱去买我喜欢的甜甜酒。”

“我可以去你的店里兼职。”

“全职总裁，兼职酒保吗？”黛西笑出了声，“不得不说我还蛮喜欢这个主意的。”她用手指戳了一下他的胸口，“等酒吧盈了利就换我包养你。”

脑中的幻想让黛西很是高兴，她不自觉地傻笑着，完全没有注意到男人看着她的眼神有些微妙了起来。

索尔也没有想到会和一个小女孩谈论未来，甚至他们的计划似乎还有相交的可能性。一般来说若是有女人愿意和他谈论未来，那就是再清楚不过的暗示了。这些年来源源不断地有想成为奥丁森夫人的人出现，但没有任何一个人成功。她们多多少少都有着相似的特质。大概就像急不可耐的推销员，在他尝试了试用装之后，便开始全方位地催促询问他到底什么时候才能正式立下契约。

可是黛西完全没有推销自己的念头。他似乎也不讨厌和她一起幻想未来。这让他有点慌。才过了一个多月，这个女孩就达到了之前的女人们想方设法都没能够碰到的界限。

而他们甚至还不是男女朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fika是瑞典特有的一种咖啡文化。


	5. Chapter 5

**[12]**

午休结束，黛西一回到办公室里，手机短信提示就开始响个不停。放在桌面上的手机随着振动逐渐移向了边缘，所幸她手快，在手机掉到地上之前接住了它。

黛西解锁了屏幕，来自希芙的一系列短信展开在眼前。

**Sif: [whhhaaatt]**   
**Sif: [真不敢相信！！！]**   
**Sif: [girlllll你有没有搞错啊？？]**   
**Sif: [asdaeafx]**

对方已经语无伦次地到发乱码的程度了，黛西依然不知道她在说什么，只能疑惑地回一个[？]过去。

**Sif: [你居然搞上了索尔·奥丁森？？？]**

黛西吓了一跳，赶紧四处张望一下是否有人在注意她，然后低头回复：[？？]

**Sif: [我刚刚看到你在电梯门口了]**

黛西拍了一下自己的脑袋，发出一声抱怨的叹息。

原本她和索尔的交流应该严格地只限于休息室和她家内。依据两人的心情，这个界线也会相应地有些变动。

比如今天，他们并肩一齐穿过了走廊，来到了电梯前。大楼的基础设施很不错，等电梯花不了多少时间。索尔专注地盯着电梯门上方显示楼层的屏幕里跳动的数字，眼看就要在这一层停下来，黛西忽然靠了过去踮起脚尖亲了他一下。她喜欢这种给他带来小小的惊慌的感觉。

这下可好，被人撞见了。不过幸好不是别人是希芙，如果老实和她交代的话，她应该会帮忙保守秘密的吧。

**Darcy: [……我可以解释！]**

  
**Sif: [你不是跟我保证过绝对不乱搞的吗？]**

  
**Darcy: [索尔又不是技术部的！]**

  
**Sif: [……]**   
**Sif: [算了，十分钟后在一楼咖啡厅见]**

黛西到的时候，希芙已经坐在窗边的位置等她了。还好，希芙没有真的生她气。这一位阿斯加德的重要部门经理，在谈到她的上司的时候脸上也露出了少见的畏惧神色。

“我只是不太相信索尔那样的人能忍受他正在……”希芙顿了一下，试图寻找一个合适的词，“……正在交往的女人同时还和其他男人往来的。”

“我现在不见其他男人了。”黛西直言不讳，“他给了我很多钱，让我只和他一个人上床。”

“什么，你的意思是说……”

“对，你可以说是包养。事实如此。”

希芙抬手揉了揉太阳穴。“我真不知道这些钱值不值得你这样做。”

黛西不明白她的朋友这副模样是为什么。“你说得好像很委屈我一样。”其实她觉得明明她才是捡了便宜的那个人。

“我甚至没办法忍受和他一起在同一个空间里面待十分钟以上。”

“有那么夸张吗？”

“难道不是吗？这可不是我对他有什么偏见，你去问任何一个人，他们也会给出类似的答案。”

“他真的有那么吓人吗？”黛西歪着头回忆道，“他有时候确实比较沉默啦，但是给人一种好踏实的感觉，就像棕熊巴鲁一样。不对，他的性子明明更像巴希拉。”

“那我们每个人都是毛克利喽。”希芙耸耸肩，说道。她对黛西眼中看到的索尔产生了好奇，难道他这个人还有两副面孔？“有机会你不如来见识一下他在员工下属面前是什么样子的。”

“我可能没有这个机会见到了，他很久没来技术部了。办公室里的同事们还挺开心的。”

希芙思考了一秒。她不知道从哪拿出来的一份文件夹，放在了桌上，推到了黛西面前，“这份文件帮我复印七份，下午四点送到会议室。”说完她站起身，对黛西眨了一下眼睛。

“诶？！”黛西还没有反应过来，“我不是你们部门的实习生呀？！”

来不及了，希芙已经走远了。

**[13]**

四点，黛西抱着一堆文件准时出现在会议室门口。

她敲了门进去，本打算抬头寻找希芙，万万没想到一下对上了会议室前方正在讲话的男人的眼睛。

天呐，是索尔·奥丁森本人。

他讲话被打断，似乎对这个员工贸然闯入的行为有些不满。

会议室里的其他人也发现了这点，一时间整个房间气压急剧下降，所有人都憋着大气都不敢出。黛西靠在墙边瑟瑟发抖，明白了希芙说的都是真的。会议室空调温度开得很低，但是给她感觉这些冷气都是从总裁先生身上散发出来的。

一个走神，黛西手上抱着的资料就滑出了文件夹，散落了一地，她这才醒过来似的，赶紧边道歉边整理东西。“我……对不起，我是来送文件的。”

索尔这才注意到进来的人是谁。此时几乎所有人的注意力都集中在她身上，只有希芙斗胆回头看了他一眼，注意到这位总是十分阴郁吓人的老板，忽然有一瞬间脸上出现了一丝阳光。

笨手笨脚的实习生总算把东西收拾完了，她赶紧把资料夹递给希芙，然后急急忙忙推门出去了，都没敢看一眼索尔。

过了一会，黛西收到了一条希芙的短信。

**Sif: [真是太谢谢你了！]**

  
**Darcy: [你跟我客气什么，举手之劳而已]**

  
**Sif: [不是文件的事。是索尔·奥丁森。]**

**Darcy: [？？？他有说什么吗？]**

  
**Sif: [没有。我第一次看到他露出那样的表情。啊，孤高的荒野之狼一瞬间被驯化成了小狗狗？真是太精彩了我一定要反复回味这一幕]**

黛西并不明白她在说什么。 _一时间_ 还不能。

**[14]**

下班之前索尔问黛西是否要载她一程。对黛西来说这有点突然。之前就算是要见面两个也是各自走自己的，有时候她乘地铁到家之后发现索尔已经在楼下等她了。她也没觉得这有什么问题，毕竟索尔是个有身份的人，被人看到和她在一起难免会引人遐想，也许会给他带来不便。

不过希芙已经发现了他们之间的关系，而且暑假时间所剩无多，她很快也要回学校去了，还能怎么样呢？而且是他先开口邀请的，她也就欣然接受了。

自从第一次连续两夜住在她家之后，索尔再也没有留宿过。黛西家的小床对于她一个人来说还称得上宽敞，但是再加一个一米九的强壮男人就有些勉强了。黛西想，一定是他认床，所以才再晚也非得回家。

更令人匪夷所思的是，索尔并不是每一次来都急着要她。

有时候他看上去非常累，甚至没什么兴趣做那事。他就在沙发上看路上买的报纸杂志，当她不存在似的。有一次他还心血来潮给她做了顿晚餐。无论如何夜深了他一定要回自己家去。

他好像把这里当成一个可以和外面世界暂时断开连接的场所。对此黛西没意见，只是这个男人付钱给她就为了跑到她家沙发上看报纸给她做晚餐？她始终有点难以理解。

难道索尔这个纽约富人家的沙发不比她家的舒适？黛西不知道自己是否能有机会验证一下。

没想到机会很快就来了。

**[15]**

实习期结束的那天，黛西别别扭扭地想去和索尔告个别。她照着往常的时间到休息室找到了他。

“在阿斯加德的这两个月过得真快啊。”她不敢看他，尽量不把这些话说得听起来太过官方，“技术部的大家都好优秀，我学到了很多。奥丁森先生能把这些人凝聚到一起真的很了不起。”

这是黛西在家里和一路上打了好几遍草稿又反复练习过的台词，索尔听了不过是抬了一下眉毛，不以为意。“不要以为拍几句马屁我就会在你的档案里面写不符合实际的好话。”

“我不是这个意思。”黛西垂下眼帘，再次抬起脸来的时候眼睛里好像漫起了一层水雾。

完了，不合时宜地打出了“严厉长辈卡”，这下子真的要把她搞哭了。索尔一点安慰小女孩的经验都没有，正当脑子飞速运转想如何补救的时候，他又听见黛西开口说：“只是想到以后可能不会见面了，还是要表达一下感谢才好。”

“嗯？”索尔差一点没反应过来，“你是说以后不再见我了吗？”这个想法一瞬间让他有些情绪失控，但是他在隐藏这方面很有一套。“就这样做了决定？难道不应该和金主爸爸商量一下吗？”

“……对不起！”黛西泪汪汪，终于知道阿斯加德的人平时都是什么心情了。

“再给你一次机会，重新组织语言。”索尔摸着下巴用审视的眼光扫描她。

总裁先生不喜欢弯弯绕绕的小女生心思，最好还是把话说直了好。“那我……以后还可以见你吗？”她看到索尔脸上的不满意，又急忙改口说：“因为我还想见你。”他的表情变得鼓励，似乎让她继续往下说。她闭眼吸了口气，说道：“好吧，其实是想到不能每天见到你我就好难受好难过——”

索尔嘴角勾起一抹微笑，打断了她的话。“别哭了，过来。”

黛西一靠近就被他搂到了怀里。女孩坐在他的膝上，胸腔还在重重地上下起伏。她知道这样很丢脸，但是越这样就越控制不住自己。

“我喜欢天天看到你，说实话这是我每天来上班的唯一动力。对不起我说谎了，我一点也不喜欢上班。阿斯加德很好，但是我就是不喜欢上班。没有人喜欢实习生，也没人把我当回事。我只是为了六个学分才来的。”她搂着他的脖子，盯着自己的膝盖，一抽一抽的不停地往下说。“可是现在我好怕你几天没有见到我就忘记我就不想再来找我了——”

索尔把她的头发拨到后面去，吻她粉粉的耳朵，然后又去吻她发红的眼眶。“别担心。你什么都不需要担心。我会去找你的，我保证。”

“还有你做饭好好吃，比我做的好吃多了。我还想再吃，我每天都在想。”她都不知道自己在说什么了，一副要把所有心事一口气倒出来的架势，“但是你付钱给我来我家我怎么可以叫你做饭呢……”

“ _Shhh_ ”索尔把手指轻压在女孩嘴唇上，“周末去我家，我做饭给你吃，好吗？”说出这句话的时候他自己都有些惊讶。索尔以为他不会再轻信别人的，但为什么看这个女孩一皱眉头一哭鼻子他就受不了了？

听到这句话黛西也不敢再哭了，愣在了原地。她意识到自己刚刚的行为有多么不得体。她应该要清楚自己的位置，索尔肯宠她只是因为他有能力，和她本身这个人一点关系也没有。

再这样下去，她害怕她会开始贪图更多，更多她不可能拥有的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

**[16]**

黛西本以为，若是她这辈子能有机会踏入上东区的某个住宅，一定是得益于她做了房产经纪，结果歪打正成为了最顶尖的那类。他们这类人往往穿着像模像样的正装，脸上挂着关心你的微笑（实则一点也不），还需要不撒谎的同时还能避免说真话的技巧，黛西一辈子可能也学不会。所以无论房产经纪在纽约是如何常见，她也不会考虑一秒钟去投身这个行业。

她和上东区关系最近的一次，就是从前做保姆兼职的那户家庭了。那时候女主人正忙着到处寻找他们这个新兴资产家庭够格入住的房子，不得不总叫黛西来照顾家中的小恶魔。

带她进入曼哈顿这一片云中城堡的人是索尔，黛西觉得又意外又合理。她没有想到的是，住在纽约心脏地带的索尔会不厌其烦地开将近一小时车来到她布鲁克林的家中，有时候甚至什么也不做。

去往曼哈顿路上，黛西无意中说出了一些对上东区家庭的想象。比如令人神经紧绷的社交圈，富太太间互相施压，孩子们的优秀程度某种意义上和爱马仕铂金包一样是攀比的指标。总裁先生离群索居太久了，他虽人住在这里，却早已游离到了圈子之外。他已经不需要将社交作为维护商业帝国的手段，而且这样的一位黄金单身汉，总会成为圈子里的一个不稳定因素。

然而索尔还是有点惊讶黛西为何对上流社会圈子里的那些微妙的龌龊了解得如此详尽。

“言情小说里都是这么写的啊。”黛西如此回应道。

“看来我需要开始看看言情小说了。”奥丁森先生双手稳稳地放在方向盘上，目视前方。

“还有真人秀。”黛西决定要给不食人间烟火的总裁大人补一补课，“你相信吗？有钱人把他们的生活拍下来，给我们穷人当吃外卖的时候看的剧集。”

“噢，我不知道。”索尔平静地补充道：“但是我也不惊讶就是了。有些人的确做得出这种事。”他的语气让黛西觉得他似乎正在联想起某些曾经认识的人物。

索尔的家和黛西想象的很不一样。她原本以为会更加奢华一些，到处金光闪闪的，不论站在哪里都能欣赏到钻石反射出的美妙光泽，就像真人秀里面的富豪之家。然而并不是，索尔的家简单到有些无情。内部空间大得不可思议，可以看出经过设计师之手的巧妙规划，却让黛西觉得走进了样板间，她一点也感觉不到这是有一个活生生的人在生活的屋子。她站在干净空荡的客厅里，连坐也不敢坐下，一时间居然产生了索尔是不是在跟她开玩笑的想法。

她家可不是这样的。她的屋子和这里比起来只能算是个鸟巢罢了，但被填满了各种各样的东西。玄关处挂着她逛街的时候偶然看到的丑得滑稽的娃娃，柜子上堆着各种奇形怪状的空酒瓶，沙发窄小但是是很温暖的红色，卧室的墙上挂着宜家的串灯，凹出了一个又像D又像心的形状。

更别说黛西什么都喜欢往家里带，又什么也舍不得扔。为了保持屋子的整洁，每个能塞东西的柜子都已经满到要炸了。她一开始也以为索尔一定是把东西都塞在了看不见的地方，但是她打开过几个柜子以后才发现，这么多的橱柜仿佛本身就是一种装饰品，往里面放任何东西都是玷污艺术。

太令人喘不过气来了。黛西突然想到，这该不会是索尔整天往她家跑的原因？住在这样的艺术品里面可能没有想象中的那么爽，就算是坐牢的人都会想办法在墙上刻点什么留下痕迹呢。

黛西指着客厅里的那面大到可以踢球的白墙，说道：“那面墙显得好空荡哦。”

索尔不是没有感受到这个房子给他带来的精神压力，只是连家都无法使人安心的话，一个人能回到哪里去呢？“确实，原本那里挂着一幅画的。”而且是一幅十分值钱的作品。

在那次危机里他把家里能卖掉的艺术品都转了手，但是这个房子本身他保留了下来，毕竟是奥丁和芙丽嘉在纽约买的第一套房产，也是他出生的地方，在艰难的时刻光是这个房子本身对他来说就是一种精神支柱。这些年来阿斯加德东山再起，他却一直没有去为家里添置什么东西。女孩对这些一无所知，她不经意的一句问话却突然燃起了他想好好生活的想法。

“你愿意跟我去趟画廊吗？”他问黛西道。

**[17]**

黛西一开始就表示自己对艺术一无所知，但是在画廊逛了半小时之后，她觉得不仅是一无所知，也许有误解也说不定。当索尔说要来买幅画的时候，她脑子里浮现出的是新古典主义或是印象派的画作。她看着墙上画布里张狂的颜色和线条构成的画面，挠了挠头，还是忍不住碰了一下索尔的手肘，小声地问道：“这……画的是什么呀？”

“画的就是你看到的东西。”

这答的也太玄妙了吧。“我好像看到一堆乱七八糟的颜色和线条。”她老老实实地回答，“是打翻了颜料吗？我看不出什么绘画技巧。”

“和技巧关系不大。颜色和线条也是有情绪的。技巧可以练习，但是激情是无法学习到的。”

黛西似懂非懂地摸了摸下巴。虽然她无法完全弄明白他说的话，但索尔一本正经地解释东西的样子真的好性感。

逛了好几圈之后，索尔似乎依然没有找到与他有共鸣的画作。

“不如我们买颜料回家自己画？”黛西大胆地提议。

“我以为你不会画画？”索尔惊讶到。

“你不是说了吗，激情才是最重要的，技巧是其次。”黛西踮起脚尖附在他耳边说了一句话，然后她歪着脑袋看他，等待他做出反应。

听了这个有些荒唐的想法，索尔展开了一个微笑。“我好像有点喜欢这个主意。”

随后他们就离开了画廊，转而去了绘画用品店，买了最好的最环保的颜料。很快他们回到家，在客厅铺上了装修房子用的防尘塑料布，盖好了家具，把空白的画布铺展在了地上。

“我现在有点犹豫了。”黛西拉着衣服下摆，扭扭捏捏地说道。

“来不及了，这可是你提的。”索尔当机立断，脱了自己的衣服，然后上去帮了她一把。

“我没有想到你真的会答应啊。”黛西任颜料落在自己的身上，顺着光裸的肌肤向下滴，留下一条色彩的印记。

“你提出的要求我哪能不答应呢？”

啊，拜托不要讲这种奇怪的话啊。黛西不知道严肃的总裁先生也会有这样油嘴滑舌的时候。

他们拥抱、亲吻，不同的色彩在身体上混合、延展开来。女孩被男人压在了画布上，他们的躯体相互挤压着，四肢交叠在一起，成了最天然的画笔。女孩喘息着尖叫着，在男人火烧般的热情的驱使下，在空白的画布上留下了一道道激情的印记。

宣泄过后，索尔抱起了浑身沾满各色颜料的女孩，让她看看自己初次由心而发的艺术创作。

“嗯，看起来还不错嘛？不比画廊的那些作品差。”黛西毫不谦虚地评价道，然后被捏了一下鼻尖。

是的这可能不是一个理智的主意，光是清理身上的颜料就用了半天的时间。但所幸结果还算不错。索尔把画布在木条上固定好，然后把它挂在了那面冷清清的白墙上。

“我每次看到这幅画都会感受到激情的。”索尔站在墙前面，若有所思地说道。

“万一别人问起这幅画怎么办？”黛西羞红了脸。

“我就说作者是我发掘的有天赋的新人艺术家。”

黛西想说他胡扯，但是嘴已经被堵住了，用一个绵长的吻。

**[18]**

这是黛西在索尔家里过的第一夜。上一次他们字面意义的一起睡觉已经是很久之前的事了。他的床果然很大，两个人躺上去依然绰绰有余。而且床上用品没有任何异味，不像她的床，有一股廉价洗涤剂的不自然香味。

他们一起窝在床上看了电影，是Netflix上一部没有脑子的爱情喜剧片。不出黛西所料，奥丁森先生果然也不看爱情喜剧。他全程带着困惑并且试图运用常识来理解主人公所作所为的表情，让黛西觉得比电影本身有趣得多。

等到男女主角终于在一起的时候，索尔也睡着了。黛西轻手轻脚地关了电视，凑到他身边躺下，毫不客气地把脑袋枕在他胸肌上，拉过被子盖住了两人。

半夜，黛西从睡梦中惊醒。她意识到是索尔。她迷迷糊糊地看到索尔坐在床沿，正在大口地喘气。她被他吓到了，手摸到开关，“啪”一声打开了床头灯。

索尔的脸庞在柔和的暖光灯下依然显得惨白。他双眼空洞，迷茫无神，仿佛不知道自己在哪里。黛西爬到他身边，抱住他的手臂轻轻晃着，问他怎么了。

“药。”他嘴唇惨白，颤抖地吐出了一个字。黛西收到指示，连忙跳下床，光着脚跑进了浴室，在镜子后的柜子里找到了他所说的药。

黛西端着一杯水攥着橙色的小药瓶回到了他身边，看着他服下了药，然后轻拍着他的后背安慰着他，让他躺回床上。

药效发作得很快，他阖上眼皮睡了过去。但是黛西没办法入睡了。她不知道索尔有在服药，他明明看起来那么健康强壮。

她很早就意识到，在纽约城，许多表面上看起来活得自由自在毫不费力的人，私下里都承受着巨大的焦虑和压力。

之前那一位努力想加入上东区社会的阔太太就是这样，黛西亲眼所见，每次出门之前她都必须吞掉一把的药。其中甚至有止痛片，是为了减缓穿一整天高跟鞋所带来的痛苦。

索尔也是这样的吗？她用手撑着脑袋，看着他熟睡的面庞。他连睡着的时候都这样眉头紧锁不得放松吗？黛西不知道他到底经历过什么，也明白自己撑死了只算一个情妇罢了，哪来的立场去关心他？他花钱找她来是为了在她身上得到快乐，如果她不知道好歹地企图去触碰他的痛苦，他一定会大发雷霆的。

可是她无法狠心地假装什么也没看见、什么也没发生。就算他觉得她越界了，她也不能坐视不管。最差的情况不过是被他赶走，他再也不见她而已。

天亮以后再说吧。


	7. Chapter 7

**[19]**

黛西不知道那瓶药到底是什么。第二天早上索尔依然深陷睡眠之中，她担心得每隔一会就跑到床边检查一下他是否还在呼吸。这种害怕失去的感觉让她焦虑不安。到底是什么导致了她的神经质？只不过是药的副作用过强使他昏睡了而已啊。

索尔没醒来，她也不敢轻易离开，只能在各个房间里四处游荡，饿的时候就去厨房找吃的。

幸好冰箱不只是摆设，里面整整齐齐地码着食材。黛西不敢轻易开伙做饭，因为她连灶台都没找到。她好不容易找到了储藏食品的橱柜，才惊喜地发现原来索尔也是吃零食的，不过——无糖的水果糖？鹰嘴豆薯片？这些都是什么？真的能入口吗？最后她选了全麦饼干，塞嘴里之后却发现一点味道也没有，只能拿了冰箱里的黑巧克力和脱脂牛奶勉强就着吃。

填饱了肚子之后，黛西又回卧室查看了一次索尔。这么近地看着床上的男人，他暗金色的睫毛、眼角的细纹以一种柔和的方式呈现在眼前。他依然是那么英俊。她克制不住地伸出手，痴迷地触碰他的眉毛、他的鼻尖、他的嘴角。知道他大概不会轻易醒来，她壮着胆子上前吻了他。这个吻不经意会暴露太多秘密，她绝不敢在索尔清醒的时候这样做。他的睡颜变得宁静，似乎阴云在逐渐散去。有那么一刻她好希望他能一直睡下去，久到世界都忘了有他这个人的存在，这样他就可以只属于她一个人了。

她不舍地起身走出了卧室，开始新一轮的探险。

这一次她走进了书房。这个房间的视野尤其好，没有其他高楼的遮挡，放眼望去就能将曼哈顿的心脏尽收眼底。房间中央摆放了一张看起来很舒适的小沙发，比起客厅的要人性化上不少。她坐在沙发上发了会呆，意识到才这么一小会没看到索尔，她就已经想他想得要命了。

很快她的注意力被书房里别的东西吸引走了。那是书架上摆放着的一个精致小巧的花瓶，里面插着一朵已经枯萎的花。这似乎是这座房子里唯一不合理、唯一没有经过精心设计过的地方，黛西想不注意到也难。她站到了沙发上，想看得更清楚一些，却发现花瓶边上有一个朝下盖着的相框。她疑心顿起，情不自禁地伸出手去把它扶正了。

这下她看到了相框里的照片，是索尔和一个女人的合照。这照片显然有些年头了，色彩和质量都不太像这个年代的。照片中的索尔显得非常年轻，黛西没有想到他以前是这样的。他一头金发比现在长一些，柔顺有光泽，没有用心在打理，任其在风中凌乱。更让黛西意外的是他的笑颜，她没见过这样的索尔，他是那么无忧无虑，和现在完全像两个人。他亲密地搂着一个很美丽的棕发女人，眼神中掩饰不住爱意的流露，他看着她的样子仿佛她是世界上唯一重要的东西。相片的空白处手写了一句话： _Thor loves Jane more than anything in the world_ 。

黛西像被火烫了一般把相框盖了回去。

这太伤人也太现实了。为什么要让她看到索尔爱一个人的样子？以后她要如何才能继续欺骗自己，在他的一举一动之中寻找任何他可能喜欢她的痕迹？自欺欺人可以结束了。她终于意识到，以前她小心翼翼收集的他在乎她的证据——她所赖以生存的东西——原来只不过是出于教养和礼貌罢了。

黛西有很多坏习惯，总是爱上不可能爱她的人是其中之一。她爱上的每一个人都会在践踏完她的自尊心以后再若无其事地离去。同样的戏码可能马上会在索尔与她之间上演，可这一次她不想再这样丢人了。过去的经历是难以愈合的伤口，此时提醒着她索尔可能是一把怎么样的尖刀，这一次可能会直刺她的心脏，要了她的命。

怎么办呢？她并非没有在无数次的错误中吸取到一些教训，比如理智告诉她现在应该做的是赶快离开这里，和索尔断干净。他们来自两个完全不同的世界，想要再也见不到他可太容易了。

她在沙发上呆呆地坐了许久，试着鼓起勇气。等索尔醒来就和他谈一谈吧。对不起，我们以后不要再见面了。说出这样一句话有那么难吗？对了，也许他会问原因。该死，总不能跟他说“我怕爱上你”吧？可能“我找到了一个不错的兼职工作，可以自己付学贷了”对两个人来说都好接受一些。

她胡思乱想着，脚步不自觉地挪向了卧室。当她站在门口却惊讶地发现床上只剩下一团被子，索尔人已经不见了。好像她走进的是冰箱一样，瞬间她从头凉到脚，脑子空荡荡，充满了不安的空气。

冷静，他只是起床活动了而已。

最后她在厨房看到他的身影的时候，紧绷的神经才放松了下来。索尔察觉到她进来，便示意她过去到他身边。“我要做午饭了，你有什么想吃的吗？”

“哇我都不知道这里真的有灶台。”黛西眼看着索尔的手扫过一处她本以为是料理台的地方，“嘀”的一声桌面居然魔法般地亮起，原来是隐藏得很深的电磁炉。他把咖啡壶放到上面加热，然后就迫不及待地转过身来抱她。

索尔依恋地吻着她的额头和耳垂。他突如其来的温柔让黛西回想起了她寻找他的原本目的。她手撑在索尔胸前，从他热情的亲吻中脱离出来，“我有件事想和你说。”

“嗯，你说。”他对女孩的心思毫无察觉，自顾自地埋头在她脖颈间，贪婪地呼吸着她的气息，在她裸露的肌肤上印下一个个吻。这一系列亲密举动几乎是有些强迫性的，好像只有拥她在怀的时候才能减轻夏日炎热空气般扑面而来的焦虑感。

黛西又试图推开他，可他似乎像块磁铁一样，一次次蛮不讲理地吸回她的身上。他个子真的很高大，强壮的双臂把她用力搂在怀里，让她几乎要双脚离地。她差点被他的温柔击溃，几乎想要放弃任自己沉沦下去。

灶台上发出了一声微弱的提示音，表示咖啡已经好了。索尔放开了女孩，为两个人倒了咖啡。

黛西接过马克杯，她抬眼透过咖啡杯中升起的雾气看索尔，深吸了一口气。

“那什么……我觉得……”真的比想象中还要难啊。

索尔专注地看着她，似乎在认真等待女孩接下来要说出的话。

“我考虑了很久……”来吧黛西，说出来，在错误开始之前就让它结束。“……我们……”

索尔见她支支吾吾半天说不出话来，精明老练如他一下子就猜到了她要干什么：她一定是想离开他了。他感觉五脏六腑都在灼烧，而表面上还是保持着平静。他喝了口咖啡，把视线转移走不去看她。

黛西，到底要我怎么做才能打消你离开我的想法呢？他决不允许这种事情发生，然而他只会一种简单粗暴的方式来挽留：“有什么想要的东西是吗？我等等给你张卡，你自己去买可以吗？”

黛西眼圈一下子红了。果然是简单粗暴的对待情妇的方式，用钱来安抚小情绪。她真的宁愿把他给的每一分钱都原封不动地退回去，就为了能换得和他平等的地位，能够被他当作值得爱的人来看待。可是太迟了。“不是，我不要……”

哦，不，求求你不要说出来。他好想干脆大吼一声打断她，他想大声质问她究竟想要他怎么样。一种无力感擭住了他。他如今虽然如此成功，可是注定换不回已经失去的东西，这一点他早已经接受了。然而为什么连想要得到的都留不住？愤怒使他拿咖啡杯的手微微地颤抖了起来，他担心她发现，就把杯子重重地放到了桌上。

黛西简直吓坏了。她不知道为什么她什么都还没有说索尔就已经生气了。她害怕得要命，索尔听了一定会大发雷霆的。但如果错过了今天的机会，她可能更没有勇气说出口了。

这一刻门铃忽然想起，打断了各怀心事的两个人。

“我去开门！”黛西先反应过来，逃命一样地离开了厨房。

正门打开，外面站的是一个深肤色的美人。她看起来干练又帅气，让黛西都愣了一下。对方的惊讶不比她少，似乎是完全没想到会看到一个女人来应门。她自我介绍道：“我是布伦希尔德。索尔在家吗？”

“噢，我是黛西。你等下。”她转身要去找人，却一头撞在了赶过来的索尔怀里。

索尔顺势搂住了她，然后和门外的女人打招呼道：“你怎么来了？不进来坐坐吗？”

“不了，我只是路过，来看看你还活着吗。”

“如你所见，好得很。”

“真的吗？”布伦希尔德面有疑色，仔细观察了索尔的脸，继续说道：“布莱克医生说你很久没有联系他了。是有好转还是……？”

“我好多了。”索尔想也没想就回答。

“你怎么了？”他怀里的黛西抬头问道。

“我没事。”他漫不经心地揉了揉她的头发。

“可是你昨晚……”黛西犹豫道，“你还记得吗？而且那个药让你昏睡了一早上。”

“你还有在吃药？”布伦希尔德插话道，“你应该和布莱克医生谈谈的。”

“我很久没吃药了。副作用太大，让我没办法好好工作。”

“索尔。”布伦希尔德一副无奈的样子，“你知道现在的阿斯加德就算你放手也能完全好好运行下去的吧？你做的工作很多时候并不是有必要的。为什么不好好放松一下，去享受一下生活？”

“你的意思是我该退休喽？”索尔挑眉。

“是的。我就是这个意思。”布伦希尔德诚实地说道：“这没什么不好的。你没有必要这样逼自己。难道你不想多活几年吗？”

这个问题击中了他。之前索尔确实认为活着没什么意思，只是他也不会去寻死。死亡是公平的，终有一天会降临，所以他不必急着结束。但现在他的生活中好像又有了让他不安宁的因素，而且是积极的那种。他低头看了眼怀中的女孩，突然觉得很想活下去，想活很久很久。

“好吧，我等等就打电话给布莱克医生约时间。”

“如果你需要我陪你一起的话，尽管可以跟我说。”布伦希尔德好心提议道。

“不用，黛西会陪我的。”他拍了拍女孩的肩膀，“对吗，黛西？”

被点名的黛西一个激灵。她没办法拒绝这个请求，对索尔的担忧已经超越了一切。他肯让她陪着他，这让她非常快乐，她立马就把之前的想法和情绪都丢在了一旁。“当然！让我陪你去！”

“谢谢你，希尔德，你帮了我一个大忙。”索尔越过黛西的脑袋，朝布伦希尔德眨了一下眼。她一定正在莫名其妙自己到底做了什么呢。


	8. 番外：冬天里的一件小事

十二月初，索尔独自一人开车穿过了大半个美国，由大都市纽约来到了科罗拉多州山间的滑雪度假圣地。

每年这时候来自全国各地的富人们都会携家带口来这个小山庄里过冬，规律得犹如候鸟迁徙。

可索尔非要做一只离群的鸟儿，不遵循他这个阶层的人固有的行为模式。很久以来他不愿社交也不愿度假，懒得以这种方式去巩固他的社会地位。

没有人知道今年冬季是什么让这个独身孤僻的富翁改变了主意。

在许多人眼里，万圣假期一结束就意味着一只脚踏入圣诞节了。离圣诞还有整整一周的时间，度假村里节日气氛已很是浓厚。

傍晚时分，正是各个建筑物点亮彩灯装饰的时间，一辆毫不张扬的黑色SUV停在了度假村的一角。索尔·奥丁森从车里走了出来，他穿着Burberry的风雪大衣以及Tom Ford的西装三件套，脸上一点也没有来度假的喜悦。

不远处有一位穿着浅绿色的度假村工作人员制服的人看到了他，默不作声地转身离去。索尔踏入服务中心大门的时候，门童惊讶地看了他一眼，随后痛其他几个穿相同制服的人低声耳语了几句。

半小时之后，度假村至少有一半的人口知道了一件事：奥丁森先生来了。

这个消息在不同圈子里掀起了巨浪，而话题的中心人物对此一无所知，还在悠闲地饮着咖啡，等待工作人员把他的独栋豪宅收拾妥当。

索尔不记得有多久没来过这里了。小时候几乎每一年他都会跟着父母来这里过冬，成年之后他就带着简·福斯特来。不过这都是很多年以前的事了，这个冬天是他第一次鼓起勇气重新回到了这个充满回忆的地方。

房子里暖气开得很足，但还是没能驱走一屋冷清。当工作人员全部离开之后，孤独的漫漫长夜才正式开始。

黛西如果在这个屋子里的话会是什么样子？她会很吵闹地跑下楼梯、光着脚在地毯上走来走去吗？累的时候她也许会蜷缩在壁炉前的扶手椅里面睡觉。他试图在脑海中用这些想象的画面一帧帧地替换掉真实的回忆。

带她去旅行是索尔想了很久的事情。他提前计划了一个月，列出了许多地点，从雪山到海岛应有尽有，想着总有一个方案她会喜欢。

当他压抑着激动的心情还要装出是不经意想起把这件事告诉她的时候，她头也没抬，说出了一个在他意料之外的答案：“噢，谢谢，但是我想回老家过寒假。”

她的回答让他好几分钟都没缓过来。

索尔不习惯被拒绝。向来都是他发号施令，告诉别人应该怎么做，哪里有人敢跟他说一个“不”字？

他为她准备了好几种选择，还自以为是贴心地为她考虑，可没想到她没有花一秒钟思考就否决了。

这种感觉似乎像是辛辛苦苦堆建的沙子城堡被一下子推倒一样。所以他自己一个人跑来科罗拉多州的山间几乎是有些带着赌气的性质的。

搞什么？黛西简直就像他饲养的宠物猫，明明得靠他生活，但他被她气到的时候还是一点也舍不得跟她发火，并且她撒个娇就能让他什么都忘了。

这是他第几次查看手机了？没有一个电话，甚至没有一条信息。回家就这么好玩吗？忙得连一声问候都没有？

如果不是门铃响起，恐怕这个晚上他就要在胡思乱想中度过了。

门外是托尼·史塔克派来的人，恭恭敬敬地邀请他去晚餐派对。

索尔没有像往常一样直接拒绝，而是表示晚一点才会到。

他知道自己出现在任何社交场合都无异于是在招蜂引蝶。

世界上每一个像这样富人扎堆的地方自然都会吸引来另一批“淘金者”，他这样有钱的单身汉可是抢手货中的抢手货，其他富人也想把自己单身的女性亲属介绍给他，往往那样的场面仿佛在上演真实版《傲慢与偏见》。

可是空无一人的房子实在太令人窒息了，就像一座精美的监牢一样，把他困在了回忆与幻想之中。

圣诞节前夕，人们都是全家一起来的，至少也是带着配偶，整个度假村可能找不到第二个像他一样孤独的人。

罢了，来都来了。他可以当作这是来见老朋友史塔克夫妇的。

明天一早他就回纽约，如果能不小心路过一下黛西的城市然后顺便见她一面那就再好不过了。

这是一个非正式的鸡尾酒会。

索尔走进大厅，发现史塔克还没有来。有一些面熟的商政界人士认出了他，携着妻子过来与他攀谈起来。

派对气氛正到浓时，离他不远处的地方突然响起了女人尖着嗓子喊叫的声音：“该死的，你知道这件衣服有多贵吗？”

诺大的厅瞬间安静了下来，所有人都好奇地投去目光。

似乎是有个服务生不小心把酒泼到在场的一个男士外套上了，他的妻子正在大发雷霆。

正大声斥责人的女人并没有因为别人的目光而感到不好意思，反而更加来劲了，把那个可怜的小服务生骂到不敢抬起头来。

类似的事情几乎每一次非正式的社交场合都会出现，索尔本来是懒得去关注的，直到他听见服务生开口说了一句话：“对不起，经理马上就过来。”

这个声音细细的，索尔一下就认了出来，他也望了过去，看见女孩一双红红的湿润的眼睛。

黛西为什么会在这？！

—————————————————

黛西的一天过的十分艰难。

天还没有亮她就得起床赶第一班公交车，穿过几十公里的山路，才能勉勉强强在规定的时间之前赶到度假村的酒店。

领班是个铁板一般的中年女人，身材保持得很好，金发也富有光泽。但不知为什么她固执地相信手下这班小姑娘全都是来钓金龟婿的，于是她对每个人都没有好气，安排的工作也严苛到近乎不可能完成，她认为这样这些拜金女就没有精力去做梦了。

只有一个女服务生幸运地不用遭受她的白眼。她的名字叫玛丽安，是领班的侄女。她姿色平平，但皮肤很白，脸颊肉肉的，看起来十分可爱。

黛西第一眼就觉得她与其他的女服务生很不一样，于是主动去和她做了朋友，才知道原来玛丽安虽然和黛西差不多年纪，但是已经在这里工作五六年了，男朋友是酒店厨房的厨师学徒，小两口恩爱得很。

初到一个地方有玛丽安这样的朋友着实会帮忙更快地搞清楚一些事。

比如，黛西好不容易才搞清楚了钓金龟婿是怎么一回事。这也是为什么富太太们对女服务生的态度犹如对待敌人一样，因为事实确实如此。

有时玛丽安还会拉着她煞有介事地分析哪一种男的最好下手。

一般来说那些刚成年的富二代是最容易得手的，但是要考虑到以后还会有更年轻更漂亮的美女源源不断地送上门来，所以这种适合捞一票就跑。长期饭票的话，就要选和妻子关系不好的那些成功男士了，运气好的话还有希望撬掉正妻自己上位。

“很少有有钱人夫妻感情好的，那些太太们知道丈夫在外面拈花惹草也不敢吱声，所以才会变得那么神经质。”玛丽安对此十分肯定。

“史塔克夫妇的感情不就很好吗？”

“世界上只有一个托尼·史塔克，也只有一个佩珀·波兹。你知道吗？波兹小姐一点也不在意有拜金女去接近史塔克先生，有时候她甚至会故意放任他与那些女人接触一下，这样史塔克先生面对完那些没脑子的女人，才会更加体会到自己妻子有多好。”

“哇哦。”黛西揉着冻僵的脸颊惊叹道。按她对史塔克夫妇的了解，确实这样的事是可能发生的。

“话说回来，我觉得她们今晚肯定都要疯了。”玛丽安放低了音量，瞥了一眼正一边换衣服一遍兴奋地叽叽喳喳的几个同事。

“怎么说？”

“因为索尔·奥丁森来了。”

“谁？”黛西一瞬间脑子空白。

“你不是纽约来的吗，为什么会不知道他？阿斯加德的总裁啊，有钱又帅，最重要的是，他还单身呢。”

黛西的脸彻底没了血色，她扶着玛丽安的肩膀，说感觉很不舒服，今晚能不能请个假。

当然，可想而知她的请求被领班黑着脸驳回了。

索尔一进门黛西就注意到他了。

旁边本来还在骂骂咧咧的小姑娘一见到索尔就立即换上了甜美的笑容朝他的方向而去。

他身边人围得严严实实，好像每个人都非得和他说句话才行似的。

这对她来说可是好事，只要她乖乖缩在这个角落，这个晚上一定能安稳度过。

可惜产生这个想法之后不到十分钟，意外就发生了。

黛西原本是端小点心的，后来她发现这些有钱人根本不吃。她们每天摄入的卡路里都是精心计算过的，显然这些小食品很有可能让她们明天早上塞不进零号的裙子里。

她端着盘子口水都要流下来了，但却被不断地拒绝。最后她忍受不下去了，只好和玛丽安换了盘子改端香槟。

脚上的高跟鞋弄得她很痛，但是她不敢抱怨。在场的所有女人，无论是服务生还是阔太太，无一例外都穿着高跟鞋。而且好像跟越细越高越能代表不凡的地位一样。

黛西忍者脚上的不适感，端着酒小心翼翼地在人群里穿梭。

有一对夫妇在前方与人交谈，男人讲到高兴之处动作幅度大了些，从后面经过的黛西闪避不及，男人的后背就直接撞了上来，把托盘里的杯子打翻了。

黛西连忙道歉，拿起餐巾纸递给男人。

男人看起来脾气不错，用纸擦干了外套，也不打算跟她计较。

但是他年轻的金发妻子可没这么好说话，一下子变得像发怒的母鸡，恨不得把黛西啄死在当场。

难道她以为我想勾引她老公？

黛西暗暗地判断了一下，又看了一眼那个白发苍苍的男人。

天呐，他简直可以做我爷爷了，为什么她觉得我对他下得去手？

在一阵责骂之中黛西忽然意识到，这个凶巴巴的女人看起来也不过三十岁啊。

更要命的是，这边的喧闹还是引起了索尔·奥丁森的注意。

他们的眼神在空中接触了一下。索尔现在脸色很不好看，一副马上就要过来插手的样子。

黛西手垂在身侧，摆动得像小螺旋桨一样，嘴上不断做着口型，示意他别过来。

幸好，在离他们还有大约二十米距离的时候，索尔终于停了下来，背着手观察他们。

此时经理也赶到了，把夫妇两人和黛西一起请到了侧厅去。

经理好声好气地道歉，还承诺了支付干洗费用以及赠送酒店免费水疗之后，金发女人态度才稍微软化了下来，但依然对黛西充满敌意。她穿着十公分的细高跟鞋，比黛西高出来不少，到最后黛西只记得哇她这个下巴好尖好尖啊。

老富翁带着他的娇妻离开了，经理交代黛西调整一下心情好回到岗位上，便也去忙自己的事了。她深吸了几口气，对着玻璃窗上的倒影整理了一下头发，一拉开侧厅的门，就发现有个人影堵住了她的去路。

糟了。

他走近了，她被笼罩在他的身影之下。

“难道你现在不应该在家里吗？”

—————————————————

十二点已过，索尔的大宅依然灯火通明。他正等着一个人。他像是怕她认不出是哪一栋似的，把所有房间的灯都打开了。

住宅区的房子外墙都有灯，在远处看一点一点亮闪闪的，像是可以引导公主走出黑森林的魔法萤火虫，而最明亮亮的那一栋建筑则是属于王子的城堡。

索尔并不确定她会不会来。

在派对上他好不容易堵住了黛西，她却一如既往地躲闪，害怕别人看到她和他在一起。从他们相识以来，他们没有任何一次在公共场合交流过，在外面她甚至会躲着他。

原因就和今天一样，永远是那一句话：被人看到的话不太好。

黛西连话都不敢和他多讲几句，他只能匆匆写了一行地址塞给了她。

现在已是午夜，但是她依然没有出现。

也许是他写错了地址？或是她根本不想来见他？

最让他无法接受的是，她居然敢和他撒谎。漫长的等待时间他都花在了思考要怎么惩罚这个不老实的女孩上。

他再次看了一眼时间，零点四十五分。

大概是不来了吧？他胸口堵着一团闷气，打算上楼睡觉。

好家伙，明天一早他就去酒店拿人，这次无论她说什么他都不会听了。

当他脚踩在第一级阶梯上的时候，门铃响起了。他心中阴霾一扫而空，下一秒就跑到了门边。

监视器屏幕中出现了女孩困惑又疲惫的脸，他赶紧为她开了门。

透过窗户索尔看到她走过院子的身影。

她穿着浅绿色的制服，外面套着棕色的羽绒外套，脸颊和嘴唇都红红的，整个人看起来就像雪地里长出来的一抹春意。

索尔一开门，黛西就扑进了她的怀里。她把手伸进他的珊瑚绒睡袍里，紧紧搂住他的腰，把头靠在了他的胸膛上。

一瞬间想了一晚上的坏主意他都忘得干干净净了，他只想好好抱着她。

“不好意思这么晚来打扰。”她听起来像是快要睡着了。

索尔将她一把横抱了起来，把她放在了客厅沙发上。她下半身只穿了丝袜，一定冻得不行。他帮他脱去了外套和靴子，给她拿了小毯子盖上。

“这个点刚下班吗？”

“嗯。公交车也没有了，我只好走路过来。”

她就这样在冰天雪地里走了两三公里？索尔又是心疼又是气不打一处来，“为什么不给我打电话叫我去接你？”

“哎呀这像什么话。今天已经很好了，有你收留我一晚上，不然我都不知道要怎么下山了。”

“你住在山下？”索尔都没法想象她每天会多累，“不行，你好好休息，明天别去了。”

“这哪行啊？我这个工作还是求波兹小姐写了推荐信才拿到的，我就这么跑了岂不是让波兹小姐很难堪？”

索尔气得要命，终于问出了这个问题：“你到底跑来这里干什么？我给你的零花钱不够吗？”而且他给了她一张信用卡，希望她像别人家姑娘一样买点漂亮衣服和包包，但是她就知道买小蛋糕吃。

“这个嘛……我有点自己的……小计划！现在不能告诉你。”她侧身亲了一下他，说道：“你只要知道我不是来钓金龟婿的就好啦。”

“我知道。”要是你有这么聪明懂得钓金龟婿的话，我们现在恐怕连孩子都有了。他面带着笑看着她，心想。

索尔抚摸着女孩渐渐暖起来的脸颊，说道：“不要在这里睡，去床上。”

“嗯？”黛西用微弱的鼻音回应道：“我衣服脏啦。”

“那就换掉。”索尔不由分说地把她抱进了浴室，替她脱掉了衣服。

她累到连抬抬手都要命了，就像个布娃娃一样任他摆弄。

浴缸中水温刚好，弥漫着一种她不知名字的花香精油的味道，她很快就放松了下来。但是索尔就坐在浴缸边上盯着她，让她感觉到有点不好意思。

“我怕你在浴缸里睡着了。”他似乎看出了她眼神里的含义，解释道。

黛西原本以为她不得不裸睡了，当索尔拿着一套女式睡衣出现在她眼前的时候，她惊讶了一下，随后眼神有些黯淡了下去。但是等她发现这些衣服连吊牌都还没有拆的时候，她又变得疑惑了起来。

“我说要带你去度假，可不是毫无准备的。”索尔揉了揉她的脑袋，说道。不止这样，他准备了好几个地点，他都叫人提前送了黛西尺码的衣服以及她会用的生活用品过去。

“谢谢你，真的。”

“那能告诉我你的小秘密了吗？”

“不，还不行。”

她口风倒是挺紧的，说完就睡着了。

索尔本没想到今晚还能和黛西一起躺在床上，女孩年轻的身体曲线在手下有一种不实感。

窗外还在飘着雪花，周围宁静得不可思议，听着她微弱平稳的呼吸声，他也进入了香甜的梦乡中。

—————————————————

天才微亮，索尔就被一阵声音吵醒。原来是黛西正在急急忙忙地换衣洗漱。

“这么早就起吗？”

“今天不用赶上山的班车，我已经多睡了很久啦。”

“这才几点？过来再睡一会。等等我开车送你过去。”

“不可以！我现在赶过去时间应该刚刚好。不对，领班小姐说刚刚好和迟到没什么区别。”黛西说着说着又快哭了，“完了估计免不了被骂一顿了。”

黛西在门口换鞋子，索尔也跟了上来。在她出门之前，他叫住了她，“外面冷，戴上围巾。”说着，他顺手取下了门边衣帽架上的围巾，围在了她脖子上。

她匆匆吻了他，飞奔而去。

在酒店门口，黛西遇到了一个熟悉的身影。她心中暗骂怎么会这么倒霉，一大早又遇到她。

那正是昨晚的那位金发富太太，她站在门口似乎在等人。

这个点也没有别人在门口，黛西想绕过去，但是她明显已经看到自己了，只能硬着头皮跟她打招呼，不然谁知道她会不会因为黛西“没礼貌”又挑酒店的毛病？

“夫人早上好。”

女人用眼角余光扫了黛西一眼，似乎没想理她。

但这时候黛西身上的东西突然引起了她注意。她脑子转得很快，立即知道自己应该转变风向了。

“等等。”她叫住了正要离去的黛西。

女孩缩了一下脖子，不知道她是不是又想找麻烦。

“昨天的事情，是我太夸张了。”女人依旧眼高于顶，面部表情僵硬，但是黛西知道，这句话对于她这样的人来说已经算是道歉了。

于是黛西赶忙回应道：“没关系的。”

到更衣室的时候，黛西懊恼地发现领班已经到了，正准备安排任务。

她这样冒冒失失地闯进来，大伙一并把眼神投降她和领班，一副准备好看戏的样子。

黛西深吸了一口气，做好了被批评的心理准备。

结果领班只是看了她一眼，眼神变得复杂了起来，说了一句：“把包放好就过来。”

其他人面面相觑，很快也感受到了这怪异的气氛来源于哪里，便也不敢多说什么了。

这一天对于黛西来说太不寻常了。

奇怪在于为什么突然大家都把她当人看了。她没忍住，在下班的时候又和玛丽安凑在一起窃窃私语。

“今天是有什么好事吗？”

“没什么特别的事吧？”

“大家都心情很好的样子，领班居然一天没骂我，其他人也不故意推我撞我了。”

“嗯？难道不是因为奥丁森先生吗？”

听玛丽安说出这个名字，黛西差点没吓到魂飞魄散。“你……你说什么啊？”

“哎哟没想到你是真的傻。”玛丽安一副恨铁不成钢的样子，抓起黛西戴着的围巾，在她眼前晃了一晃，“这条围巾的基础款我一年的工资都买不起，这条上面还绣着奥丁森先生的名字缩写，定制款那就更贵了啊。”

黛西根据玛丽安的指示，翻开围巾的一角，果然看到上面绣着的花体字母[T.O.]。“我……我还以为这是什么牌子的logo呢。”

“快说快说，你什么时候勾搭上奥丁森先生的？你也太能了吧？”女孩子的八卦频道一打开就关不上了。

“啊……我们认识很久了。”黛西犹犹豫豫地说道，突然不知道哪来的勇气，很肯定地说：“他是我男朋友来着。”

这句话说完她自己都心虚得不行。不过这是在小小的酒店员工更衣室，只有她和玛丽安两个人，也是唯一一个她敢小小地满足一下她的占有欲和虚荣心的地方。

“对，索尔·奥丁森是我男朋友。”黛西又小声快速地重复了一遍，然后真心实意地笑了出来。她好开心。

索尔本人知不知道并不重要，反正这一刻她说是就是了。

—————————————————

黛西终于回到了索尔的家里，得知她这一天累得要死要活地工作的时候，索尔他和史塔克夫妇滑雪去了。

“史塔克还把他家的大厨带来了，于是我们中午就在雪山上的木屋吃了一顿米其林级别的午餐。”索尔说道。

好气哦，但是又不能说。黛西一脸“哼我一点也不感兴趣”的样子。

“沃尔多夫医生家的女儿也在，她邀请我明天去她的午餐会来着。”

“哦好，你去啊。”黛西转过身去，哼哼唧唧地说道。

索尔把她的脸掰过来让她看着他，“如果你不高兴我就不去了，我在家等你回来。”

这下反而是黛西慌了。“不不，你应该去的。”她想起波兹小姐和史塔克先生，于是接着说道：“多参加社交场合，接受一些异性的关注和赞美，这很重要。”

索尔真的需要来自各方女性的赞美，让他知道自己魅力不减当年。如果他想的话可以迷倒在场的任何一个女性，他可以吸引到比那个金发太太还漂亮的女人……而不需要像现在这样花钱买她这个普普通通的女大学生的陪伴。

索尔对她忽然说出的充满智慧的言语似乎颇为赞同。

第二天黛西就对她说过的话后悔了。

索尔果然还是去了午餐会。但是她无法控制自己想象索尔与其他女人调情的样子。

她凭空吃了一天想象的醋，甚至有一次把东西送错了桌子，差点又被领班骂一顿。

“你说我混进沃尔多夫家的午餐会的可能性有多少？”黛西问玛丽安。

“你连产生这个想法的可能性都不应该有。”玛丽安毫不留情地戳破她的幻想，“你连一条能在这家酒店餐厅吃饭的衣服都没得。”

唉，为什么玛丽安说话总是那么直白呢。

“你男朋友抛下你去参加派对啦？”玛丽安问道。

这句话听着怪刺耳的。“对不起，我说谎了。奥丁森先生不是我男朋友，我只是个side bitch，只是main bitch还没有出现罢了。”

“哇哦。”玛丽安语气夸张，假装她是第一次听说这种事情一样，“哇哦。不要难过。说起来，前几天我男朋友的哥哥还在问你的联系方式来着，你可以试着跟他约会一下。他是个特别好的人，至少我保证你绝对会是他的main bitch。”

“再说吧。”黛西摆摆手，去干自己的活了。

这天晚上黛西到家的时候索尔已经在等她了。他急吼吼地扒下了她的制服裙，一刻也不能等似的在沙发上就要了她。他不知道受了什么刺激，只顾着用力地在她身体里进出，嘴里还念叨着什么“我真是受不了了”。

他们从楼下到楼上，从沙发到床上。等他终于发泄完了，看起来心情很不错的样子，黛西才鼓起勇气问了一句：“那个……明天我休息，玛丽安叫我去她家玩。”

“嗯？”他明明已经安排好了就这么一天的休息时间他一定要带她去个没有人认识他们的地方散散心，却没想到她先提出了计划。

“还有她男朋友，以及他男朋友的哥哥。”黛西以为如果有男生在的话最好是诚实交代一下比较好。

还有两个男人？这听起来怎么都像一次double date啊？

“不许去。”

黛西委屈地哼了一声，滚到了床脚去，用幽怨的眼神盯着他看。

“好吧，去去去，别这样看着我。”

索尔很清楚，说出这一句话他一定会后悔的。

果不其然，隔天黛西刚刚出大门，他就恨不得开始给她电话轰炸。

当然，这样的行为过于幼稚，他不可能这么做。

只比他自己想象的成熟一点点的索尔·奥丁森在两个小时之后就搞到了玛丽安家的住址，开车到她家楼下，并且按响了门铃。

“奥丁森先生？”前来开门的玛丽安看到是索尔站在外面，以为自己疯了。

“我来找黛西。”索尔优雅淡然地微笑着，这幅姿态好像学校门口接小朋友回家的家长一样。

客厅里的黛西也注意到了门口的索尔。“你来干嘛？！”

“接你回家。”

“现在还不到中午诶？！”

“那我跟你们一起玩。”索尔说着已经自顾自地走进门了。

没有人敢反对他。

索尔一坐下，就知道自己来是正确的。

看看那个坐黛西对面的臭小子，明显没安好心。如果他没出现的话，搞不好黛西明天就稀里糊涂地在这个小子床上醒来了。

去他妈的多接受异性赞美有好处，她有我就够了。

索尔露出了一个让所有人不寒而栗的微笑，说道：“说吧，你们在玩什么？”

—————————————————

平安夜前两天，黛西突然就消失了。

她留了张字条，说是平安夜之前一定赶回来，让索尔不要担心她。

索尔气得要命。他从来没有见过这样不讲道理又任性的家伙。但冷静下来以后又想起，他喜欢的不正是这样的黛西吗？他身边的所有人，似乎都在未出生之前就安排好了整个人生，然后一辈子沿着既定的道路稳稳当当地走下去。

黛西满脑子大胆想法，想做什么就做什么，每天把索尔搞得焦头烂额的同时又让他隐隐地有些向往。也许这就是他害怕她进入他的世界的原因。

上东区的妻子们都是完美的，是丈夫们财富与能力的体现，但都以几乎不可能的标准在生活着。

黛西如果想光明正大地和他站在一起，就会被这个圈子排挤，要么成为其中一员。无论是哪一种，都和谋杀她没有什么区别。

这次黛西又突发奇想地跑去流浪了，简直和索尔小时候邻居家养的猫咪一模一样。

他去了酒店找玛丽安，得到消息说黛西提早很久就申请了这几天的假期。

原来是早就有了打算吗？可是她一点也没有透露过。这和她的神秘小计划有关系吗？

她这样一声不吭就走了，放他一个人在雪上上空等着。为什么每一次她不在的时候都会更加的难熬呢？

有托尼·史塔克在的地方绝对不会无聊。索尔在史塔克家豪宅混了两天时间，又软磨硬泡了很久，才让托尼松了口把他家的名大厨借给他做平安夜晚餐。

平安夜。

索尔和大厨两人从下午聊天聊到了晚上，但是这顿晚餐的女主角尚未出现，大厨也不好开伙做饭。

眼看着夜已深，索尔不得不向他道了歉。大厨先生看在索尔把窖藏的好酒都取出来给他享用了，也不与他计较，自行开车回去了。

黛西到是什么魔法生物吗？一定要在十二点的钟声敲响过之后才会出现？

离十二点还有七分钟的时候，门铃总算响了。

索尔打开门，黛西就像第一天出现在门口一样直接倒进了他的怀里。

“十二点了吗十二点吗？”她埋在他胸口，气喘吁吁地问道。

“还没有。”索尔注意到她还是穿着那套浅绿色的制服。

难道她就这样出去浪了两天？

“太好了！”黛西在房子里跑来跑去，赶紧换了身衣服，“我以为赶不上了呢。”

“你跑去哪里了？”

“我去了一趟丹佛。”

“丹佛？为什么？！”

“你等等，我拿给你看。”她把她的大书包拉过来，倒出了一堆乱七八糟的东西。有口红小镜子雨伞医疗包甚至还有只毛绒兔子，她在其中翻找了半天，才拿出一个包装精美的盒子。

正巧此时十二点的钟声响起，隐隐约约可以听到远处传来人们欢呼歌唱的声音。

黛西双手捧着盒子，送到了索尔面前，“圣诞快乐，奥丁森先生。”

索尔惊得说不出话。他拆开了包装，打开了印着Louis Vuitton标记的奢华盒子，只见两枚蓝色袖扣躺在其中。

“这就是你忙了一个月的原因吗？”

“是的。你喜欢吗？我觉得这和你眼睛的颜色很配。”

索尔一时不知道该说什么。

这款袖扣他十六岁的时候就拥有了，而且这个设计对于他来说太过年轻了。不，他才不想管这些，这可是黛西给他买的。他明白奢侈品店的店员是全世界最势利眼的人之一了，他们都看人下菜，穿着服务生制服的黛西跑去买这对袖扣一定受了不少白眼，想到这里他更是心疼得要命。

“喜欢。”他转过去假装试戴，偷偷抹掉了快溢出眼眶的泪水。人老了真是也更容易感动了呢。他在心底默默地评价道。

他扣好袖口，抱住了站在旁边紧张得要命的女孩，抬起手腕让她看看。然后低声问道：“为什么突然给我买礼物？”

“给你买礼物需要理由吗？”黛西想都没想就回答道，然后意识到这个答案并不能应付过他，于是接着说：“想谢谢你对我的照顾。”她鼻子也变得酸酸的，“还有就是，想靠我自己努力给你一样配得上你的东西。”

索尔·奥丁森，这个亿万富翁，居然在此刻感受到了被一个一穷二白的女大学生宠爱的感觉。

黛西好希望自己也能像那对LV袖扣一样能配得上他。

“你值得最好的。”

“你也是。”索尔吻了吻她还略带凉意的额头。

黛西注意到厨房桌上准备好的食材，意识到他们俩人大概都还没有吃晚饭。

“现在准备平安夜晚餐是不是有点太晚了？”

索尔主动去打开了炉子。

“和你一起就永远不晚。”


End file.
